Abigail Williams
Abigail Williams 'was a demigod daughter of Hecate from the the 17th century and one of the initial accusers in the Salem Witch Trials of 1692. Currently, being brought back by Gaea, she is the true mastermind behind the Black Tongues and the host of the 15th Arcana - The Devil. History Abigail and her cousin, Betty Parris, were the first two accusers in the Salem Witch Trials of 1692. Williams was eleven years old at the time and she was living with her uncle Samuel Parris in Salem after a raid by Native Americans resulted in the death of her parents. Little did she know, her mother was Hecate - the Greek goddess of magic. Soon after that, Abigail discovered her powers, when she influenced Betty's mind to ran around rooms flailing her arms, ducking under chairs and trying to climb up the chimney. This troubled the villagers of Salem. Samuel Parris, who was the local minister, decided to call in a doctor to determine whether or not these afflictions were medical. The physician, William Griggs, believed it was not a medical issue, rather, he suggested it must be witchcraft. One of Parris’ slaves, Tituba was then asked to bake a ''witch cake -'' rye mixed with the afflicted girls’ urine - and feed the mixture to a dog. The theory was that if Abigail and Betty were bewitched, the dog would exhibit similar symptoms and prove that witchcraft was indeed present and being practiced. Because of Abigail and Betty's claims to be possessed, it resulted in their death. Both girls were hanged in 1697. After death, Abigail has been judged by The Underworld Court and sent to the Asphodel Meadows. The Forgotten Tales Five Ravens Although not seen in person, Abigail is mentioned by Rachel as the one who showed her the true beauty of magic. It can be assumed that she was present during Basil's negotiations with The Council of Ravens, but was hiding in her ghost form. Personality Before her father's death and her mother's "sudden disappearance", Abigail was polite and kind girl. She was a good student and dreamed of being a teacher in a girls' school. After the incident, she became quiet, shy and more absorbed into old books and scrolls she came upon in a local library. After death, Abigail's spirit became corrputed by thoughts of the injust trial and her execution. She started to despise humans and decided that if she cannot be alive and use magic, nobody can. She wishes for a complete eradication of Hecate's bloodline. Fatal Flaw Like every child of Hecate, Abigail worst trait is her insatiable curiosity and passion for learning new types of magic and occultic rituals. In her case, this desire for knowledge turned towards the Dark Arts and worshipping only one aspect of her mother's personality, which she later bestowed upon her acolytes - the Black Tongues. Her lust for arcane arts made her work together with Ouranos and his army in awakening the ''protogenoi. Appearance Abigail is a tall young woman, wearing traditional Puritan clothes in which she has been hanged. She has cold, yet dangeous green eyes with dark circles around them and long, black hair tied in twin braids. When using her magic, her irises turn red and dark aura engulfs her. Abilities 'Ghost Physiology: '''After being resurrected by Gaea as a part of her army, Abigail remained in her spiritual form, due to her body being sealed in a tomb. *'Invisibility: 'As a ghost, she can render themselves unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. *'Intangibility: 'Abigail is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in her way. The only weakness of this power is a Necromancer of a demigod of one of the Underworld gods (Hades, Persephone, Hecate, Melinoe). *'Possession: 'Abigail may take the body of another, by stealing their motor functions and senses. The original spirit of the body however, may put up a fight or be immune to the possession completely. Demigod Abilities Abigail, as a daughter of Hecate, is able to use magic to achieve her goals. This however, requires a certain amount of energy produced by the physical body. Since Abigail is a ghost, every usage of magic burns a part of her souls so she is not able to fight like she used to. *'Dark Arts: '''Abigail can utilize the Dark Art: a form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic per se, dark arts tend to focus toward destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other people while advancing the user's own state. Other Abilities '''Master Manipulator: Abigail has proven herself very crafty and a cunning woman. She can deceive and manipulate others around her in different ways for a variety of purposes. For years, she convinced Rachel Roth about Hecate being the Dark Mistress of legends and that she has prepared a promised paradise in Tartarus for her followers. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing her to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. She is a master strategist, formulating well thought out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned out with the long term in mind. Her most well-known plan spans over 110 years, a great accomplishment which involved moving people around like pieces on a chessboard and making sure they played the role she had planned out for them. Magical Items Salem Charm: 'A necklace and source of Abigail's dark magic. She often keeps it close to her, usually is worn by her pet cat. Abigail's necklace is silver, and is shaped like a star with a circle around it. This shape is a pentagram, a common magical symbol. It has a long metal chain. '#15 - The Devil: 'Second Tarot Card stolen from Ala Rubra by Rachel Roth. The Devil has formed a contract with Abigail, because her personality matched the card - it can be interpreted as being too calculated, restrained and/or dispassionate and never allowing a rash, wild or ambitious moment. The key words associated with ''The Devil ''are: passion, obsession, anger, ignorance. *'Tartarus Connection: '''This Arcana can be used as a quick passage between the mortal world and Tartarus, the worst part of the Underworld. The connection can provide a hiding place and/or a way of imprisonment. The user can also summon demons and monsters from Tartarus and bind them to their will. However, if the user's will is not strong enough, summoned creatures can rebel and drag the summoner to Hell with them. Ethymology '''Abigail is a female given name, which comes from the Hebrew name Avigail, meaning "my father's joy". Williams is a patronymic form of the name William that originated in medieval England, and later came to be extremely popular in Wales. The meaning is derived from son or descendant of Williame. Category:Magic Users Category:Witch Category:Children of Hecate Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigods Category:Historic Demigods Category:Joker's Creation Category:Black Tongues Category:Villains